When He Became A Vegetarian
by kaesaku
Summary: Three boys from Kanagawa woke up one morning and decided to become vegetarians. Will their koibitos be able to cope up with it? [yaoi] [MitRu, HanaKiyo, SenKosh]
1. And They Called Themselves Vegetarians

**Warning: Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! Nyahahaha!!!! *looks around* Hey.. Where did all the people go..?

**Disclaimer: Just for now, I would like to think that Mitsui is mine.. *gets hit on the head* Yeowch!!!

This for my kitsune, gurl_labo..  
who had just celebrated her first year of being a vegetarian..  
can't believe you haven't eaten meat for a year!   
*paper fan whack* itaii..

**Chapter 1: And They Called Themselves Vegetarians**

"Are you going to get that?" Rukawa asked Mitsui who was eyeing the chicken nuggets box at the poultry section of the grocery.  
  
"Uh, yeah.. Why? Don't you like it?" Mitsui eyed Rukawa suspiciously.  
  
"Uhm, I think I'll just have the mushrooms."  
  
"Mushrooms?! Those are vegetables, Rukawa," Mitsui said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I know."  
  
Rukawa was acting weird ever since they arrived at the grocery. He seemed to divert the direction of the cart everytime it gets near the proximity of the Meat and Poultry Section. Although it may seem unnoticeable to anyone else, unbeknowst to Rukawa, Mitsui, who knows him damn too well, sensed that something was definitely amiss with him and this whole grocery shopping.  
  
"Ne, Rukawa.. Are you okay?" Mitsui asked. _It's either that or he thinks I have bad taste in _food._ (which is quite possible, you know.. i mean, chicken nuggets?! *paper fan whack* itai..)  
  
Rukawa let out a sigh. "Guess I have to say this to you.. Right here, right now.."  
  
Mitsui's brows furrowed as he anticipated the seemingly important news that Rukawa is about to tell him.  
  
"I.."  
  
"You.. what?!" Mitsui felt like bursting from anxiety.  
  
"I decided to become a vegetarian."  
  
***  
  
"Oi, Hanamichi! Aren't you going to eat that?" Kiyota pointed to Sakuragi's un-eaten and untouched bacon cheeseburger.  
  
"Nah. I'm fine with the fries," Sakuragi said as he munched a ketchup-covered french fry.  
  
"Good. Then let me have it, because.. Wait. Did you just said your fine with the fries?" Kiyota looked at Sakuragi in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
Kiyota touched Sakuragi's forehead. "Are you sick? Are you dying? Is this the end of the world?"  
  
Sakuragi swatted Kiyota's hand. "No, monkey. I'm fine. I just don't want to eat any bacon cheeseburgers, or even tose without bacon, or even just plain hamburgers."  
  
Kiyota looked at him as if he just grew another head. No, make that three more heads. "Who are you and what have you done with Hanamichi Sakuragi?!" He asked hysterically.  
  
"Ki-yo-taa.. What's the big deal? It's just burger."  
  
"That's it. It's burger. And I know that you can't get enough of it. Heck, one is never enough with you.."  
  
Sakuragi drew out his breath. "Fine. You want to know why?"  
  
"Humor me."  
  
"I want to be a vegetarian."  
  
***  
  
"Knock, knock! Koshy?!"  
  
The door opened and revealed a grimacing Koshino. "Thanks a lot for announcing that dreaded nickname to my neighbors."  
  
"Maa, maa.. It's not dreaded, it is cute," Sendoh said as he entered Koshino's abode. "And I think it really suits you."  
  
Koshino glared at him.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll stop." Sendoh raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"Good, because if you don't, then you won't get any dinner tonight."  
  
"Oh, goody! Koshy.." Glare. "I mean, Hiro-kun.." Glare. "I mean, YOU cooked for me tonight!" He exclaimed, emphasizing on the 'you'.  
  
"Hai, I did," Koshino said as he pulled Sendoh to the dining room. Sendoh willingly obliged, as he was more than glad to be accomadated by Koshino.  
  
"Ne, Koshino.. What'd you make?" He enthusiastically asked.  
  
Koshino couldn't help but be influenced by Sendoh's enthusiasm. "I cooked this for you." The table revealed a tasty-looking and tasty-smelling platter of lamb chops with cherry sauce.  
  
Sendoh's eyes widened when he saw the main dish. Out of surprise? Delight? Happiness? Or excitement? Koshino would have never guessed..  
  
"Anou, Koshino.. I can't." Sendoh shot uneasy glances towards Koshino and the table.  
  
"And why is that?" Koshino placed a hand on his hip.  
  
Sendoh looked at him and smiled apologetically. "Because, I am now a vegetarian."_

-tbc-

**kaesaku****: so, what do you think? is it a bit dragging? i hope you'd wait for the next chappie, though, because that's where you'll see their reactions.. heehee.. til then! ja!  
  
  
**


	2. Initial Reaction

**kaesaku: **yeah, yeah… I know… what took me so long, right? Really, really sorry… you don't know what happened to me in the last 2 (or was it 3?) years… it was _that_ long, huh? anyways, enough talkin', let's get on with the fic!

**Warning: **it's yaoi (what's new?), as in boy-to-boy stuff… MitRu, HanaKiyo, SenKosh…

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 2: Initial Reaction**

If people could grow two heads, the perfect example of the perfect reaction to that could be seen in the face of a 17-year-old senior student who thought he was innocently shopping at the supermarket, but found himself being bombarded with one of the strangest news he had ever heard (The one wherein Coach Anzai wanted him to be a "personal slave" still tops the list, though. But then again, that was just a rumor.). Ladies and Gentlemen, give a hand to Hisashi Mitsui.

"You, what…?"

"Do I have to repeat it all over again?"

Mitsui blinked. It was the least thing he expected from Rukawa. He couldn't even believe that something like _this_ would enter Rukawa's mind.

"Aa…" he began. _What do I say? Congratulations or something?_

He looked weirdly at Rukawa and Rukawa looked blankly at him.

"So…?" Rukawa asked.

"So?" Mitsui asked back.

"I mean, what?"

"What what?"

The taller boy sighed in frustration. "I mean, what do you think of it?"

"Oh. That." The scarred boy bit his lip. "Well, I have nothing against vegetables or vegetable-eating people, so it's okay, I guess." _What else can I say, anyway? _ Knowing the fox boy, he would have continued on with it regardless of the other boy's response.

"Really?" Rukawa breathed out a sigh of relief.

The three-pointer gave him a smile. "Yeah, of course! But, the big question is why?"

Blue eyes blinked at him. "Oh. I want to be healthy."

Question marks popped on Mitsui's head. "Healthy? But you already are!" He scratched his dark-haired head. "You do know that you're engaged in sports…do you?"

Rukawa shrugged. "Yeah, but this can make me even healthier."

The ex-MVP's eyes widened. _Oh no, I think I know what his real reason is!_

"But, Ru! You're already very thin! You don't need to diet! You're perfect the way you are!"

Rukawa sweatdropped. Really, his sempai can be overly dramatic at the wrong things. He stopped the urge to roll his eyes.

"Sempai, I said I want to be _healthy_. Not, I want to diet. Nor, I want to be thin."

With the way his sempai was looking at him, he felt obligated to explain a little more.

"Vegetables make a person healthy," he simply said as he raised a piece of carrot in front of his frozen sempai's face.

Mitsui woke up from his stupor and looked stupidly at the carrot. "Meat can make you healthy, too…can't it?"

A sigh. "Yeah, but we don't know where those meat came from. Are they even clean? And others have preservatives on them that can harm our body."

Mitsui blinked for what seemed like the nth time that day. "Whoa. That was like a speech or something." This time, Rukawa didn't stop the urge to roll his eyes. "And because I was impressed with your speech, you don't need to explain why you want to be a vegetarian."

"Sempai…"

"No, seriously, Ru," Mitsui said. "It's cool with me."

Rukawa gave a small smile of gratitude. Then, he remembered something and eyed their cart of groceries.

The older boy got the message. "So, I guess there'll be some minor changes in our grocery list now that you're a vegetarian."

The younger boy nodded and a certain glint appeared in his eyes.

And that was the beginning of Hisashi Mitsui's nightmare.

In a flash, Rukawa grabbed the cart and started returning the "normal" food back to their respective shelves.

Shocked, it took a second before Mitsui reacted to Rukawa's course of action.

"H-hey, Ru… Why did you return the chicken nuggets?"

"Preservatives," was the crisp reply. "Slows the brain down."

"But, but…" Mitsui looked longingly at the discarded box. "They taste good…"

To which Rukawa answered, "We'll replace it with this."

The smaller boy eyed the food in front of him. Its label read 'Tofu Burger'.

_Oh, god._

Before he could even say a thing, Rukawa dashed to the nearest aisle to return the bags of junk food that were on the cart. He also returned anything else that suggested _Animal Murdered._

Apparently, those were the same food that kept Mitsui alive for the past seventeen years.

Mitsui's mouth opened then closed. Really, what was there to say? He already told Rukawa the whole vegetarian thing was okay so there's not much he can do about it. He just didn't expect to be dragged along with it.

_This is what I get for not getting a maid at home, _he thought sadly.

Because he lived alone (and didn't know how to cook), Mitsui limited himself to crappy take-outs or fastfood crap. But ever since he and Rukawa got together, he had the luxury to eat good ol' home-cooked food courtesy of the fox boy, who, as surprising as it may seem, was a whiz at the kitchen. It was also with Rukawa that he learned the magic of supermarkets and grocery shopping. But now that the younger boy had turned himself into a herbivore (and, unfortunately, still has the power over Mitsui's kitchen), it looked like the future for his carnivorous stomach was going to be bleak. His blue eyes glared at the 'Tofu Burger' that seemed to be laughing at him.

_You're just food! I'm not gonna lose to you! I'm gonna eat you up and who's gonna be laughing now, huh?_

A soft voice interrupted his internal battle against the tofu. "Sempai?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You okay?"

He gave Rukawa a lopsided grin. "Never better!"

But everyone knew Hisashi Mitsui was a good liar. Even the tofu did, because Shohoku's three-pointer can still hear it laughing.

- o -

It was typical school day, a typical afternoon, a typical hang-out time at the typical burger shop. But Kiyota Nobunaga should have known better than to associate the word 'typical' with Hanamichi Sakuragi.

The Kainan rookie only expected the usual afternoon snack with the redhead. He did not expect the redhead to make things more… interesting.

With the element of surprise Sakuragi seemed to always have, this was, by far the most surprising one he had ever did. And with the intensity of the surprise, Kiyota was reduced to the most unlikely reaction…

He stared.

The long-haired boy stared. And stared. And then stared some more. After what seemed like a century for the redhead, he burst out laughing.

"Incidentally, the worst reaction.

"Nyahaha! You? A vegetarian?"

A vein popped on Sakuragi's head. "Stop laughing! I'm serious!"

"Nyahaha!"

"Teme You don't believe that this tensai can become a vegetarian?" The taller boy growled as Kiyota's reaction increased the blood levels in his head.

"I don't believe you! Period. Nyahaha!" Kiyota wiped a tear or two.

"Grrr… This tensai can become anything he wanted to! The tensai is versatile!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say…" Then, he added sarcastically, "Mr. Vegetarian. Nyahaha!"

Sakuragi slammed his fists on the table, earning the looks of the nearby customers. "I told you I want to become a vegetarian and I will!"

The smaller boy smirked. "Yeah, right. I give you a week. After seven days, I bet you'll run to the nearest poultry house and eat the chicken's alive!" Nyahaha!"

The redhead crossed his arms. "Hmp! I can go over a week, you stupid, unbelieving monkey!"

"I'd like to see you try, cabbage-eating monkey! Nyahaha!" The Kainan player gleefully replied as he took a big bite from his bacon cheeseburger.

In between his bites, he glanced knowingly at the fuming redhead. It was usual for the loud and brash rebounder to be passionate about something. Take basketball, for instance. But to be passionate about something as staple as food (or rather, the lack of it)? Unlikely. The equally loud rookie munched on his burger thoughtfully. Sakuragi can do almost anything he tried to put his mind into, but… vegetarianism? Puh-lease.

"Oi, baka," he heard the redhead huffed. "Tell me when you're done murdering that cow, so I can take you home."

The long-haired boy stopped mid-bite to look at the taller boy who had his arms crossed and was staring rather angrily at the window beside their booth. Although grumpy as hell, the redhead wasn't able to stop his protective side from showing. This somewhat softened the loud Kainan player.

"Really, Hana," he said as he placed down the half-eaten burger on the tray. "If you're mad at me 'coz I laughed at you, then sorry. It's not a big deal, y'know."

Sakuragi turned sharply to face him. "It is to me! I told you, I'm gonna be a vegetarian and I will!"

Kiyota sighed. "Hai, hai. You already told me that," he replied nonchalantly.

"Look, stupid monkey! I don't care if you don't believe me because the tensai will succeed with or without your support!"

Kiyota sweatdropped. _Was there something with Sakuragi's fries? Because, really, he's acting waay too weird now…_ "Ve.ge.ta.bles. Why are we arguing about vegetables?"

Sakuragi turned away from him again. "Because you're an idiot!"

The Kainan rookie may be known for a lot of things, but patience was definitely not one of them. "Who are you calling an idiot, huh, idiot?" he nearly shouted. "You're the one who's going all idiotic here declaring yourself a meat-celibate while we're here in a burger place! A burger place! Have you no respect for the place?"

It was the redhead's turn to sweatdrop.

But the dark-haired boy was not yet done with his tirade. "I don't care if you lower your eating standards to green, leafy stuff! Just don't expect me to hold your hand for support in the process!"

"Well, I don't!"

"Fine! And don't expect me to welcome you back easily with open arms when your will and stomach gives up on you, grass-eating monkey!"

"Teme!"

"…but expect to see me with a well-placed smirk and to hear the words 'I told you so' when you do…"

Sakuragi was in flames. How he'd like to strangle that headband-wearing monkey and forcefeed him with all the bacon cheeseburgers in the world 'til he turn to a cow himself! He glared at him one last time, then stormed out of the burger place.

If he didn't want to believe him, then the tensai would just have to show him.

- o -

Hiroaki Koshino was not a lovey-dovey person. He's not the type who'll write mushy love letters, hold hands while walking, and give stupid-sounding pet names to his significant other. So, when he goes out of his way to do something really special, like cook a lovely dinner, that says a lot. Because that does NOT usually happen. After all, he's NOT a lovey-dovey person.

And so, when that time comes, said significant other should be all-out in appreciating it. One wrong move and all other hopes of lovey-doveyness from Koshino will go down the drain.

At that moment, a certain spiky-haired Ryonan player knew that the moment had arrived. Along with that, though, was the thought that the moment was never _ever_ going to happen again for as long as he lived because of the news he just announced.

"Ahehehe…" The spiky-haired boy scratched his head.

But a vein popped on Koshino's head already.

"Sorry…?"

And it was visible.

"Really sorry…?"

It was _very_ visible.

"Really, really sorry…?"

Koshino's sight suddenly turned black and on sheer instinct, he hit the nearest thing. Unfortunately, it was someone's head. And it had spiky hair.

"Itai! Koshy, I'm sorry, but I really can't eat _that_!" The taller boy rubbed his head.

"The _that,_ as you so nicely put it, was the dinner I prepared for almost 3 hours! Are you saying you're not gonna eat it?" the smaller boy asked dangerously.

"Weell… I would really, really like to…" he tried with puppy-dog eyes. "…but, I told you, I decided to become a vegetarian!"

"And when did you decide that? Two minutes after you saw the food I cooked?" Koshino replied with his hands on his hips. "C'mon, Sendoh! Just tell me you don't want to eat it!"

"Oh, but I really, do, Koshy dear!" He tried to hold Koshino's hand, but the other boy was too fast for him.

"Then, prove it!"

Sendoh didn't like the glint that appeared in Koshino's eyes.

"Eat this, you lying pervert!" Koshino exclaimed as he held the other boy's face and a spoonful of lamb in front of it.

"Mmffp!" The taller boy squirmed and moved his head to the opposite side to prevent Koshino from shoving the spoon into his mouth. But the smaller boy knew better, as he stomped on Sendoh's right foot, which made the boy gasp, which unfortunately, gave way for the spoonful of lamb to be shoved in.

"There! Ha!" Koshino had a triumphant look on his face. _Let's see if you'll still use that pathetic vegetarian excuse after you taste my delicious lamb!_

But instead of seeing the expected reaction of starry eyes and dreamy stares from Sendoh, all he got was a sullen expression.

"Oi," he began as he poked the usually talkative boy. "Was it…bad?"

Sendoh faced him with a sad look. "No, Koshy. It's not bad. It's perfect…"

"Then why…"

"…but I can hear the poor lamb cry while I move my teeth…" he continued with a teary-eyed expression. "Baa… Baa…"

Koshino would have laughed out loud if he wasn't part of the conversation, but he was and the only thing he could muster to do was blink. Especially since the lamb sounds weren't stopping.

"Baa… Baa…"

_Sendoh is seriously whacked…_ He mentally sweatdropped. _I don't know how I can keep up with him_, he thought as he knew the inevitable was coming.

"Fine, then," he moved the lamb dish away from the other boy. "I won't force you to eat lamb or any other meal for that matter, since you're _such_ a vegetarian now…"

He just couldn't say no to him.

"Thank you, Koshy…"

The smaller boy's eyebrow twitched. "…just stop making animal sounds." And as an afterthought, "…and don't call me Koshy!"

"Hai!" The spiky-haired boy replied happily. "Well, itadakimasu, then!" he exclaimed as he grabbed a piece of bread.

"Hey… You're going to eat only that?" Koshino pointed at the bread.

"It's the only thing that's edible for me here…" The taller boy waved the bread in front of him. "Don't worry, it's okay, Koshy- I mean, Koshino! I'm fine with this!"

But Koshino knew better. Sendoh could never be _fine_ with just a piece of bread for dinner. No matter how much he'd say his okay with it, it's just not possible. With an appetite that can rival that of Sakuragi's ramen speed-eating skills? No way.

"Wait," the smaller boy said before Sendoh could take another bite. "Go get your coat. We're going out."

Sendoh blinked, surprised at what Koshino said, but quickly obliged.

"Uh, where are we going?"

"Somewhere to eat."

"But you cooked dinner…"

Koshino shrugged. "It's okay. You won't be able to eat it anyway."

Sendoh beamed at Koshino's attempt to salvage the almost-failed dinner date that most likely, would take 10 years to happen again.

"Aww, Koshy… You're so sweet, y'know that?"

"Ugh! Get off me, Idiot!" he exclaimed as he tried, but failed, to break free from Sendoh's grasp. Despite his struggle though, a small smile graced his face.

A few minutes later, they were sitting at one of the booths in a vegetarian restaurant.

Sendoh couldn't stop gushing. "Aww, Koshy You really are so sweet, taking me here, joining me in a nice vegetarian dinner, and not letting me murder that poor, baby sheep…"

The smaller boy narrowed his eyes. "One more word, Sendoh."

Sendoh eeped, but the mirth was still visible in his eyes, as he continued to dig in his food enjoyably. Before he took another mouthful, he looked at his usually hot-tempered teammate and managed a look of utter seriousness. "Hey, Kosh. Seriously, thanks for bringing me here. I appreciate it."

Koshino blushed and stared at his food while the other boy resumed eating. He was glad that the spiky-haired boy seemed to enjoy himself. Koshino would have said that that was enough, because Sendoh's happiness had always been contagious and he could never resist it. But that would have been a lie. Because the happiness of the one you love could _never_ be enough on a hungry stomach that was currently feeding on paper-tasting tofu thingies. Nope, definitely not enough.

The smaller boy almost blanched at those weird things the restaurant called food. He stopped the urge, though, when he saw the face of his smiley looking so delighted and amazed at him for coming up with this idea.

"Do you like it…"

Starry eyes and dreamy stares.

"…huh, Koshy?"

And a megawatt smile.

No one can resist that face.

Not even the short-fused Ryonan player who had now cursed all the vegetables he could remember, starting from A-Z, including paper-tasting tofu thingies.

"Yeah, I do…"

And then he started to make a mental list of all the edible animals that didn't make annoying sounds, so he could eat them in peace in front of Sendoh.

Just to be safe.

- tbc -

**kaesaku: **more explanations on how they decided that they wanted to be a vegetarian on the chappie to come... but then again, maybe they're like my kitsune who, woke up one day, and surprised all of us with the news that she's a vegetarian... haha... kidding…


End file.
